


Art: The Sons of Tatooine

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Cover design artwork for "The Sons of Tatooine" by ChronicBookworm about Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	Art: The Sons of Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Two Sons of Tatooine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255063) by [ChronicBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicBookworm/pseuds/ChronicBookworm). 



> Done for wipbigbang 2018 on Livejournal/Dreamwidth.

Media: Photoshop/Photomanipulation  
Notes: Cover design for wipbigbang 2018.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/43714865252/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
